A closed loop electronic control system for controlling a combustion of a diesel engine is described in the JP unexamined patent publication No. 2009-209943.
According to this publication, a premixed compression ignition combustion can be controlled efficiently by changing a fuel injection on the basis of a gravity of a combustion process and its base value.